Pink Lemonade -1- Pink Lemon League?
by Anon Y. Mous
Summary: MY RATING: S3-D2. Second Lemonade Series. Will see more of Pokemon and more of the fun. No killing in this one :) NOTE: I re-rated it but.. a PG?!?!?!? Maybe one flew over the cuckoo's nest if you think this should be PG! No wonder I am writing The Troub


_**Pink Lemonade: Chapter 1  
Pink Lemon League?**_

**Disclaimer**: Ash, Misty, Brock, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Team Rocket and all Pokemon in this story are copyright GAMEFREAK and Nintendo. An idea can't technically be copyrighted, but the story will follow an idea previously thought of and written about. My story, however, is original in the way this fan fiction goes, and all characters not aforementioned are property of Anon Y. Mous, 2000. I assume you all know the voices and appearances of the true Pokemon characters, so I will only describe important appearances and my own characters.

**Chapters**: Chapters will be short, but will be labeled as chapters. This Fan Fiction will probably end up being the total length of just one chapter in most books, and therefore considered a short story.

As the new trio-made-five headed out of Snubcat City, images of the recent hours still played in their minds. As the sunlight reached the mountaintops, Misty thought ill of the night she'd had. Without warning she frowned and slapped Ash hard on the back of the head.

"_Oww!_ What was _that_ for?" complained Ash, rubbing his head, frowning. Misty just frowned at him.

"Oh, nothing." she replied, crossing her arms and quickening her step. Brock watched all this with a grin as he had a girl on each arm.

"Well, ladies," he began in his most manly voice, "what do you want to do once we reach the next city?" Jessica and Sarah both giggled, causing Misty to stare at them momentarily before resuming her angered walk Sarah looked up at Brock with a huge grin.

"We want to do _you_!" she whispered, Jessica nodding excitedly in agreement. Ash, overhearing this, quickened his step to regain his place next to Misty.

"Hey, Misty."

_THWAP_

"_Why does she slap me?_" Ash thought. "_Oh well, she only slaps me when we aren't alone! So it's ok._" Ash grinned, remembering the previous night, and the shower that morning.

Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes 'caused Sarah to shriek, and Jessica to grab hold of Brock around the waist in fear. It wasn't the sound of a typical Pokemon, or even just an animal. Ash and Misty stared at the moving branches, until the source of the movement emerged.

"Have ye no fear!" cried out an old man in a gruff voice. This didn't help Sarah much, but Jessica relaxed slightly.

"Who are you?" Asked Misty.

"I am Spitz. The founder of the Pink Lemon Pokemon League."

"_Huh?_" The group exclaimed in unison. Spitz felt the need to repeat.

"I am Spitz. The founder of the Pink Lemon Pokemon League."

Ash looked confused.

"I've never heard of _that_ before!" he shouted, "You must be a _fake_!"

"Yeah!" agreed Misty. Spitz fumbled around in the bushes momentarily and pulled out an old pamphlet, he handed it to Ash.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked, forgetting her earlier anger and leaning over Ash's shoulder.

"It says the Pink Lemon Pokemon League has just been made Official." Misty now looked confused.

"But what's the Pink Lemon League anyway?" she asked the old man.

"Well," he began, "it started a long, long time ago. When there was poverty covering the globe." The man demonstrated this by motioning a globe with his hands. "Many kids didn't have any clothes to wear, so they weren't allowed to participate in Official Pokemon matches. So I created this league. Pink, as in, pussy. Lemon, as in, well, those juicy little lemons every female carries on her chest. Of course this was a kids league only, as it seems the adults tried to corrupt its original purpose."

"And what was that?" Brock questioned, now standing next to Ash and Misty.

"To give an Official Pokemon League to those kids without even the clothing to wear."

Misty and Ash looked at each other.

"And," Ash thought, "how were they corrupting it?"

The old man looked at Ash.

"My dear child, they tried to instruct the children in the league in the ways of the adults. I mean, rape."

The man paused, as everyone looked at each other momentarily, then continued.

"Of course, nowadays all of you know about that sort of thing anyway. So it's become more of a sexual league than anything else. Still, however, only those under 16 are allowed to join."

Brock's ears had been perked since the beginning, but now he was devilishly interested.

"So what do they do there?" he begged for the information. The old man looked at him.

"Well, they spend some time training their Pokemon, and they spend the rest of the time in another sort of combat training."

"And what's that!" Brock shouted excitedly.

"Sex." the man said simply. "There is a subsection of the league that has battles based on sexual performances of couples." The man shook his head, mumbled something about the world and corruption; then he walked away.

Ash looked at Misty, Brock was being stared at, and all five of our heroes had one thought on their mind.

Winning in the Pink Lemon League.


End file.
